


Coffee

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's not a fan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, I really want to write stuff but I'm failing at actually writing anything :/

"Ugh Sam, do you really fucking have to drink that crap in bed?" Digger groaned, making a disgusted face as he watched the younger man settle back under the covers. 

"If you want me to wake up at 7am then yes, yes I do." Sam grunted, his voice still heavy and raspy from sleep. "Don't like it, _you_ can move your ass someplace else. What the hell are you even doing?" He asked as he squinted and pointed at the laptop on the other man's lap.

"Editing a thing and trying to be nice and stay in bed until you wake up for once." Digger pouted . "But no morning kiss for you, I am not putting my mouth anywhere near that nasty stuff."

"It's just coffee." Sam stated, cupping his mug with both hands and blowing on the hot liquid. "And it's your loss, I'm fine with just my morning coffee." He added and took a careful sip from his drink, sighing in delight as he made a show of swallowing it.

"Pfft, that shit is more cream and pumpkin spice than coffee."

"What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" Sam snapped then, it was entirely too early in the morning to be dealing with the older man's attitude. It wasn't until he turned to properly face the man that he noticed the alarmingly dark circles around his bloodshot eyes. "Wait...have you been up all night again?" He asked, his voice taking a completely different tone as he set his coffee mug on the night stand.

"No...I slept for a few hours..." Digger mumbled, keeping his eyes firmly on his laptop.

Sam just stared at him for a moment, then sighed and scooted closer so he could slung his arm around the smaller man's shoulders.

"Sorry I snapped at you...Is there any way I could persuade you to close that laptop and sleep with me for a few more hours? We don't really have to go out this early just to go check some garage sales, do we?" Sam murmured and pulled Digger close, nuzzling him behind his ear and smiling when that made the other man shiver ever so slightly.

"No...but I really wanted to..." Digger muttered, leaning in and resting his head against Sam's.

"Wanted? So..." Sam purred and reached out his other hand to slowly close the laptop, giving the older man plenty of time to stop him, which he didn't so once shut Sam just pushed it to the side.

"You're impossible..." The older man chuckled softly and smiled when Sam also took off his glasses, making him blink for a few times. "Fuck I'm tired..."

"I bet..." Sam said and pulled Digger down on top of him without resistance as he lied back down. 

And Digger was only happy to snuggle close, burying his face against the crook of Sam's neck and throwing an arm across his chest. He let out a long content sigh as he finally let his eyes fall shut and he smiled when he felt Sam draw random patterns on his arm. He was almost at the brink of sleep when Sam suddenly moved, not really enough to disturb him but the smell that suddenly invaded his nose made him frown in disgust.

"Don't you fucking dare drink that right now or I'm kicking you off."


End file.
